Clan:Catherby
.•*´¨) `¸.•´¸.•*´¨)¸.•*¨) (¸.•´ (¸.• Catherby Clan 'We the players of Runescape, in order to form a more perfect community, establish Player Moderator justice, insure online tranquillity, provide for the common gamer, promote the general welfare, and secure the blessings of liberty to ourselves and our allies, do ordain and establish our website for the National Guard of Runescape.' We are the National Guard of Runescape. World 9 Headquarters since 2003. Catherby is a social clan where players of all levels and backgrounds are welcome. We pride ourselves on our friendly, helpful clan members and our relaxed and fun clan chat atmosphere. - Tier 7 citadel. - (3) +6% XP avatars. - Weekly XP cape (up to 9000). - Weekly XP ring (up to 32000). - Monthly donation-funded drop parties. General Information National Guard of Runescape, established 2003. No requirement to join. Must gain 100k experience weekly (440k experience monthly). Check out our clan forum for more information! Ranks posted on our website under "Chat Ranks". Contact any key rank to get your citadel resource confirmed weekly. Rank based on your weekly resource and clan XP. Citadel begins every Saturday. *Check out our W9HQ/Old school thread if you're interested in RS2.* National Guard of Runescape / World 9 Headquarters Clan Page: Catherby Friend Chat: Catherby or 2007Chat Clan Chat: Catherby Home world: 88 Staff Be free to pm these leaders if you need anything. Owner Kire667/Catherby Deputies Caleban ChristaE / W9Christa Music Within Philadan Plunky3 Overseers Corrupt2775 Icy Musician I Frayzurr I Partying Joe Veiled Black Coordinators - Organisers CookieJK9581 Fair Silvie Gorgan Sail Narchast Plunky Clan Ranking System You’ll have to fully cap (2700 resources) to have a rank above recruit (F2P excluded). Recruit - inactive/probation member. Corporal - Clan member that gathers weekly resources. Is also able to invite new clan members. Sergeant - up to 10m xp gained in the clan. Lieutenant - up to 25m xp gained in the clan. Captain - up to 50m xp gained in the clan. General - up to 100m xp gained in the clan. Ranks above generals are ranked by trust / respect / reporting / forum and clan activity. Administrator - Backup rank, random clan members will be ranked up to this rank to host the avatar until logout. Organiser - Mainly used for avatar hosting also helps out the clan members. Coordinator - hosts events after applying for the rank, deputies will vote for the rank up. Overseer - voted to be a trusted rank. Deputy Owner - voted to be a trusted rank. Owner - owns. ;) A weekly cap is required to keep the rank, not capping results into a derank to recruit. One cap and the user will be placed in the rank he's suppose to be at xp wise. This can be checked though our rs clan members list. F2P members are excluded from this and can get their rank if they say that they're F2P (ranks should check this through high scores-make a note of it when they post the rank up). Clan Rules We are a friendly mature clan and this thread is here to help you understand what we expect from you. For starters all Jagex rules apply! Catherby Clan Rules 1. Advertising other clan chats in our CC is not allowed. 2. Begging/asking another clan mate for money or items, hosting, gambling, or botting will not be accepted. 3. NO cursing other clan mates. Obscene language, flaming and arguments must be kept to a minimum. 4. Racism of any kind will not be accepted. 5. Religious or political talk is discouraged - To be honest we don’t mind it unless it results into offending others. 6. Citadel participation each week is encouraged. 7. Do not ask for leadership rank promotions. 8. Respect and obey those in leadership rank positions. 9. NO names similar to those of a key rank - You will be kicked if you change your name to anything similar to a key ranks name, unless you use the "temp leave the clan chat" option to stay out of the clan till you have changed your name. - We do this to avoid confusion. 10. Keep it PG 13. 11. Clan members are expected to follow all Jagex rules at all times. Jagex Rules 1. NO botting 2. NO account sharing 3. NO use of two accounts at the same time in the same world 4. NO buying/selling of RSGP for real world items or cash 5. NO scamming 6. NO exploitation of bugs/glitches 7. NO encouraging others to break rules 8. NO offensive language 9. NO asking for personal information 10. NO spamming This may seem like a lot of rules but is necessary to keep the clan chat fun and mature! We just want you to have a good time while also respecting others and the rules Jagex has put in place for this game. Remember to take screenshots if you catch another clan mate breaking a rule. Stages of Offenses are as follows: If warning is ignored you will be kicked from clan and issued a 60-minute ban. If kicked a second time you receive a full clan ban as well as a perm ban vote. There will be a ban vote if you have been reported least 3 times, kicked or not. P.S. We highly recommend that all clan members have JAG activated for security reasons and to protect your clan rank. Clan Events Most of our events will be in our home world(s) 88/9, unless another world is needed, for example for minigames or if a world is taken by someone else (bossing). We do not offer planned events at the moment, we are still searching for someone that’s into hosting events. For now we have random events, skilling/chilling together, dungeoneering, dung item hunts, bossing whatever the clannies are up for! Events are optional, you do not have to join. Contact and other information PvM We also have a friends chat for PvM, “Catherby pvm” this friends chat will be used for lootshare. To request a rank please post on this thread “Catherby PvM” posted on our clan forum. Regular FC We have a regular friends chat for those that wish to use it: Catherby. Post on the thread “w9hq” to get a rank and read more about it. Quick find code: 90-91-635-62612277 Outside of the Runescape forums! We also have our own offsite/teamspeak server and other chat systems, it’s up to you if you want to use this ^_^ Credits Spiked Life Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Free-to-Play Clans Category:Skilling Clans Category:Clan:Catherby Category:Active Clan